My Teacher's Love for Me
by Aithecat
Summary: Kagome always been a good girl at her school except when it comes after school with her boyfriend A.K.A her teacher, Inuyasha. But what will happen if Kagome's friends get too suspicious about it? Will their love be keep a secret or will it separated them. Lemons later on. I&K, M&S, Sess&R, A
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

****Inu: damn right you don't, nobody does!

Me: except for Rumiko Takahashi, you baka.

Inu: SHUT IT,YOU DAMN WENCH!

Me:say sorry or i'm making you gay, boy!

Inu:(gulps then grumbles) alright i'm sorry...

Me: good. Now on with the story

**Note: all characters are humans in this**

* * *

It was just another day for Kagome Higurashi(u all know what she looks like) in school. Boring classes, boring teachers,and boring assignments. To say at least, it was a boring school, except Mr. Takahashi's class, that is what she was looking being into with him Mr. Takahashi A.K.A. Inuyasha, is her boyfriend, nobody knows that, not even her family, and wants to remain like that.

You see Kagome always had a crush on him when she first saw him and the same goes for Inuyasha. One day while Kagome was leaving the school(**a/n:** she have after school programs on Mondays and Fridays, today's Thursday)a couples of guys grab her and throw at the walls. Luckily it happens near Inuyasha's to say he heard it, save Kagome, accidentally kiss her and she kiss back.(**a/n: **writers block moment)So that's how their relationship began and Inuyasha made her to tell nobody about this and she agreed.**  
**

Finally the bell rang for final period on the day, Kagome got up fast, pick up her books and left quickly. As she quickly walk to Inuyasha's class, she heard someone called out her name.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome turn around to see her best friend, Sango, running up to her.

"Hey Sango." she said

"Hey Kagome, how come you ran out of cla-AHHHHH!" she turn around and yell out "PERVERT!" next thing you see is an unconscious Miroku, who have a black eye and his hand was twitching.

"MIROKU! Didn't I said not to do that to me!" Sango yell out with deep shade of red across her face.

Miroku got and walk up to Sango and said "Sango, my dear, my hand is curse I tell you." as he reach for her butt again(sometimes I thinks he has two curses on the show, one: his wind tunnel, and two: his perverness)

Sango gave him a deadly glare "Miroku, if try to touch my butt, I'm making you eat your own dick."

Before Miroku could say something, Kagome interrupted "Guys, we better hurry to Mr. Takahashi's class if we won't want detention." she said as she walk away.

both of them said "Fine..." and chase after her.

* * *

In Inuyasha's class

Finally all three of them made it in before the bell rang. Inuyasha(**a/n: **he looks like in his human form)look up at them "It's about time you three came or otherwise I would gave you weekend detention with me. Now take your seats." "Yes sir."

After the three of them took their seats, Inuyasha got up and look at the class "Class, today you take your math test and may I remind you, students if you cheat you failed and I will call your parents to make sure yuo DO study, this goes mostly to YOU, Koga!" he said as he threw a book at Koga's head.(reason why, because Koga was sleeping) Koga woke up and shot his head up quickly.

"I love you too, mama!" he yelled. The rest of the class laugh, but Inuyasha look at him like he's was crazy.

"I'm not your mama, Koga, but if you keep fallen asleep in mine class I will call your mama."

"oh I knew that and I heard what you said, sir" Koga said trying to sound tough.

"Keep that up and I'll give two weeks of detention and bring your mama here to make sure you do pay attention in class."

Koga shrank back in his seat and mutters "Yes sir..."

Inuyasha smirk at this and past out the test.

* * *

sorry its short but i came up with nothing.

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

hello everybody, i like to thank Breeluv and TiffyTaffy0409 for being my first two reviewers

Inu: whatever, the only part i like was beating up koga

Me: you just throw a book at him

Inu: SHUT IT! YO U DAMN WENCH

Me: (making Inuyasha only wear underwear)

Inu: WHAT THE HELL?

(random fangirls chasing him)

Me: Well now that's done on with the story!

Inu: HELP!

* * *

It's been 30 mins since Inuyasha pass out the test, and everything was going well, until a loud snoring broke loose. Inuyasha and the other students look at Koga to find him sleeping(again) while drooling on his test and having a perverted smile on his face. Inuyasha got up and walk over to Koga and said "Koga, wake UP!" as he hit him with a book again.(reminds me from Soul Eater)

Koga shot up quickly with his eyes close and yell out "That's right, suck my cock!"

The whole class broke out in laughter while Inuyasha thought 'There's gotta be something really perverted in his mind...'

Inuyasha yell at Koga "KOGA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

Koga ran right out of the 10 secs after that. Inuyasha turn to the rest of the class "The rest of you finish up..." and he went right back to his desk.

After another 30 mins, the bell finally rang.

"Leave your test on my desk when go out, you will receive them back tomorrow. Oh and Kagome, come back after class when you get your things." "Yes sir"

* * *

5 minutes later...

Kagome open the door to find Inuyasha on top of his desk(everything push off) with his shirt unbotton. Inuyasha gave her a sexy smirk and said "Would close and lock the door, Kagome?" "Hai" Once that was done, Inuyasha motion Kagome to him and she obey.

He got up and grab Kagome's hand and push down on his desk. Inuyasha then gave kagome a rough kiss and lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance and again she obey. Inuyasha gentle massage Kagome's tongue with his own. After 5 to 6 mins. of doing that, they broke apart. Inuyasha went down to neck and started sucking on it, she moan when she felt his lips on her neck. Inuyasha stop donig that, Kagome whine in protest, but than stop when inuyasha unbuttom her shirt and lick the uncover part of her breast.

"Inuyasha..." she moan

"hmmm..." he answer back

* * *

Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango

"You done using the bathroom, Sango?"(their still in school)

"Yes, you perv..."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Nothing...Let's go to our lockers now, my dear."

"k, AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she hit him in the head. When they finally got to their lockers, Sango open hers and was about to get her stuff when something fell and she bent down to get it.(you all know where this will led to) Miroku saw this and his perverted brain start saying 'must touch round soft butt of Sango' and Miroku obey. As he was an inch to touching her butt,Sango turn around(while standing up) to see what was he up to. Miroku's hand landed on Sango's right breast. Sango turn 20 shades of red while Miroku had a perverted smile and gently squeeze it.

"AHHHHHH! MIROKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sango scream

"AHHHHH!" Miroku scream like a little girl and ran to Inuyasha's class hoping he will be safe.

* * *

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha was licking up and down Kagome's belly,than went back to Kagome's breast and put one of her hard nipples in his mouth.

"Inu...yasha..." she moan

Inuyasha stop and went to her skirt, when they heard banging at the door and screaming. "MR. TAKAHASHI! KAGOME! HELP ME!" They knew it was Miroku and was trying to put and fix their clothes, but it was too late, the door broke and saw...

* * *

sorry couldn't think anything else, let me know what you think should happen next

Inu: I won't do it

Me: Yes you will (holds ramen)

Inu:(trance by ramen) your wish is my command...

Me: then say it

Inu: (gives puppy dog face) please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

Inu: why did you make Miroku and Sango interrupt me and kagome?

Me: because I want to, Inu-chan

Inu: INU-CHAN? WHAT THE HELL! LISTEN YOU BI-

Me: Kagome if you please...

Kag: SIT BOY!

Inu: Ahh!

Me: Now on with the story

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sango sitting Miroku's stomach while choking him to death. That gave them enough time to put the rest of their clothes on, once that was done they turn to see Sango trying to bring Miroku back to life and saying "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!, COME ON MIROKU, START BREATHING!"

"Sango, I think your killing more than helping him." Kagome said to her as Inuyasha help Sango get off Miroku's stomach.

"Ohhh...Mr. Takahashi, please tell me going to be okay?" "Yeah I think he's gonna be alrig-" but he didn't finish because Sango grab Miroku and hug him to her chest.

"oh thank good-PERVERT!" she scream when she felt a hand on her butt while Inuyasha and Kagome anime sweatdrop at his actions.

"Sango dear, you know I can't help it when it comes to your round bu-AHHH!" Sango punch him in the head when he got to round.

Kagome sigh at them than turn to Inuyasha "Sorry about that Mr. Takahashi" "It's fine but you two girls should keep Miroku or should I say the lecher, check to a doctor." "We will." both girls exclaims as they left while dragging an unconscious Miroku with them.

* * *

The next day, in homeroom

"I'm surprise your not dead after that, Miroku-san" exclain an amaze Ayame(the reason why she in the last two chapters cause she was on a two week vacation with her family to Europe)

"I'm surprise myself, Ayame-chan..." Miroku said as he was about to grab her hands, he stop when felt an evil glare behind him, he turn around to find Sango looking at him with a sharp pencil in her. He gulp and back away from Ayame "hehehehe...now Sango wouldn't do that, would you?" his face got pale when Sango's glare darken.

Kagome laugh at Miroku's expression than said "Miroku, you don't know when to stop your perverted brain until Sango shows up." Miroku was about to protest, Kagome turn to Ayame.

"So how was Europe, Ayame?"

"It was great, there were lot of guys, but none of them were as hot as Koga-kun!" she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Ayame, if you love Koga so much, than why don't you ask him out? Sango exclaim as she look over at Miroku to see if he did something perverted to the other girls.

Before Ayame could answer, the bell rang for first period, and they all grab their things and left for class.

* * *

Skip to lunch

"So Kagome, I forgot to ask you what did Mr. Takahashi wanted with you?" Sango ask while Miroku, Ayame, Shippo, Kanna, Koga, and Rin look at her in interest too.

"um...he...he..., 'Quick think of something fast!' ",he wanted to congratulate to me about getting the only A on that project in our class." 'Baka Kagome baka!" she mentally hit herself for saying about that.

"But Kagome, that project was three weeks ago" Miroku said while the others look more in interest at this.

"ummm...say Koga what happen when you left class yesterday?" trying to change the subject, now the everybody was looking at him now.

"Well I went to the principal's office and told what I was in here for. Then he ask about what I was dreaming about and I told him. Then he call my mom and my mom yell at me and now I'm two weeks grounded and I have to help my granddad bathe himself now." he said the last part in disgust.

They all laugh and left to get to class.

* * *

Skip to Inuyasha's class

"Alright class I have your tests and all I could say is the ones who got a D or a F on is that you are a complete dumbass." Inuyasha said while pass out the tests.

Once Kagome got hers, she say a note attach to it.

'MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE PARK AROUND NOON, LOVE INU'

she smile at this and look at him while he passing out the rest of the tests. 'I wonder what you planning Inu-kun?'

* * *

That all for this chapter people and here are the test grades:

Kagome: A+

Miroku: C-

Sango: A-

Koga: F (since he did fell asleep)

please R&R

and if your why Inuyasha not yelling at me, well he's uhhh sleeping..

Inu:(in the closet) LET ME OUT WENCH!

Me: NOT UNTIL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, DOG-BOY!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

Thank you loyal reviewers who really wanted me to update so soon, well here it is!

Me: are you going to stop calling me that?

inu: (grumbles) fine...

(let Inuyasha out of closet)

Inu: about time bitch!

Me:(gives a dark glare) WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!

Inu: HEY! YOU SAID TO STOP CALLING YOU WENCH NOT BITCH, BITCH!

(hits Inuyasha with a rock then throw him in the closet with someone else)

Inu: WHAT, AGAIN!

Me: don't worry, I gave you cellmate this time.

Inu: who?

(someone massaging his shoulders)

Jak: ohhhh...you should know who it is, my darling.

Inu: JAKOTSU!

Jak: who else, sweetie, now lets have some fun(starts taking off his clothes)

Inu: NOOOO! AI, LET ME OUT!

Me: wow, he finally use my name, oh well I'll still let him suffer. anyway on with the story.

**one more thing, I forgot to mention, characters ages in this:**

**Inuyasha: 23**

**Kagome: 17(turning on 18 soon)**

**Sango: 18**

**Miroku: 18(turning on 19 soon)**

**Koga: 19**

**Ayame: 18**

**Rin: 17**

**Kanna: 16**

**Shippo:16**

* * *

Saturday, at the park

Kagome was sitting on bench wondering where's Inuyasha is. 'Where is he? He told to be here..' Once she finish that thought, her eyes were cover and felt a hot breath on her ear.

"Awwww...my little kitten been waiting for me, how sweet." Inuyasha said in a sexy voice while he nibble on her ear.

"Inuyasha," she said as he uncover her eyes",BAKA, I TOLD YOU NOT IN PUBLIC!" Kagome yell as she hit over the head. He rubbed his head and laugh.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know, but you know that I loooooovee you!" he said as he got up, Kagome look at him and said "So what why did call me here?" he smirk and held a picnic basket. "Lunch, for our 3 month anniversary, love." he said as he gave her a gentle yet loving kiss.

"Come on, I found a perfect place." Inuyasha said when he broke off the kiss and held out his hand to her.

"okay." she said as she took his hand and they started walking off.

It took about 20 mins to get there and Inuyasha told Kagome to close her eyes. "Okay kagome, you can open your eyes now." Once Kagome did, she gasp at the sight. It was a beautiful opening with lots different flowers circle around it. There was also a small pond with koi(the fish, in case you people know what it means) in it.

"Oh MY GOD! Inuyasha, this place is beautiful!" Kagome yelled as she hug him tightly.

"ha, I knew you like it, love." Inuyasha exclaim as he grab her chin and gave her a passionate kiss.

They stay like that for 5 mins until they broke apart. "Come on, let's eat, love." "Okay." They set out the picnic and began to eat and thought of something 'We're alone now, now our chance!" He lean over to Kagome and nibble on her earlobe. Kagome slightly blush at his action, but blush even more when Inuyasha move to her neck and lick it then he said "You know we're alone now, so...," he gently lay her down and began to suck on her neck. She move her hands to his long thick black hair while he continue to suck and lick her neck.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moan when Inuyasha stop and was about to lift her shirt up, when...

"HEY KAGOME! IS THAT YOU MR. TAKAHASHI?" said a voice coming near by. Inuyasha quickly got off of Kagome and she got up. They both turn to see Sango, Miroku, and Ayame running up to them.

"ummm...hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Kagome ask when they catch up.

"We could ask you the same Kags and why are you with Mr. Takahashi?" Sango said as Inuyasha and Kagome both blush.

"I think they were trying to have sex, if so let me get my video cam-AAHHH!" Miroku couldn't finish because Sango and Ayame both hit in the head.

"Miroku, is there's anything that you CAN'T think perverted?" Sango hiss at him for thinking something like that.

"Yeah Miroku, and besides, Mr. Takahashi would never do something like that to any of his students." Ayame yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for thinking something like that, but," Miroku look at Inuyasha and Kagome ",then what are you doing here together?" Now all three of them was looking at the blushing couple.

"Well, you see," Inuyasha began ", my date didn't bother to show up and I saw Kagome here and I ask her to join me for lunch." The others went 'oh...'.

Inuyasha got up then help Kagome up. Once he did that, he turn to the rest of them "Well I must be going now and Ayame, study for your test on Monday." Ayame nodded "I will." Then he left. Kagome and the others left for home in silence until a loud slap was heard.

* * *

Well I'm done for now. don't feel like writing now so R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**I know some of you are piss off because they got interrupted again. but don't worry, they have sex in chapter 6 or 7...or maybe in this chapter**

Me: well...

Inu: fine, i'll call you by your name...

Me: good.

(Lets Inuyasha out of closet)

Me: so, how bad was it in there with him?

Inu:(shudders) I don't want to talk about it...

Me: fine, go eat some ramen then lay on Kagome's lap.

(Inu nods and walk away)

Me: well thanks to me, Inuyasha going to be like that for awhile. well on with the story!

* * *

Monday(nothing really happen on Sunday): At Lunch

"So Ayame, are you ready for your test in Mr. Takahashi's class?" Sango asked while she her lunch.

Ayame smiled happily "Yep! I'm positive, I'm going to get an A on it!"

"Just don't let Koga snoring keep you distracting, and btw Koga's snoring is like the a sick whale" Kagome said as Koga roll his eyes.

Rin sigh happily "I can't wait for tomorrow!" "why?" Ayame asked. "Cause our class and your are going on a two week vacation to Hawaii." Kanna said.

"SWEET!" Ayame yelled "I can try on my new bikini!"

"I'm wondering what Sango's bikini would look on her..." Miroku trail off as his perverted mind show him Sango in a small bikini.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF THAT, PERVERT!" yelled an enraged Sango as she stab him with a fork in the forehead.

Miroku fell down as blood leak at of his head. They sat in silence for about 3 mins to find Miroku stop breathing. Now Sango realize that she killed him, she ran ran over to and slap him to see if he was still alive.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! NOT AGAIN, MIROKU, YOU STUPID PERVERT, WAKE UP! cried a sad Sango, who's still slapping him to see he's alive or realizing Miroku is dead(**a/n: **truth is, he's faking it), she grab his hand and put it on her chest. "Ohhh...Miroku, please wake up..." she said sadly as she push his closer to her chest. As for the others, they felt like they're watching a sappy sad romance movie.

Suddenly Miroku shot up and hug Sango "Oh Sango, I knew you have special feelings for me and to let me to touch your bo-" but he was cut off because Sango yell out "YOU MEAN YOU PLAN THIS?" as she grab another fork "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Now to the others, it more look like a horror movie.(for Miroku)

"Now Sango, you wouldn't dare, would you?" Miroku's face just got paler when Sango raise the fork. Luckily for him the bell rang and everyone started headed for class.

* * *

skip to Inuyasha's class:

"Okay class, remember tomorrow is the class trip to Hawaii, now all of y-" but Inuyasha interrupted by Koga snoring again. Inuyasha walk to him and hit in the head saying "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Koga's head shot and shouted at Inuyasha "BREASTFEED ME, MOMMY!"

Once again the whole class burst into laughter by Koga's weirdness. Inuyasha eye twitch as he thought 'What the fuck is wrong with this kid...' "Koga," Koga look at Inuyasha *BAM* ",NOW YOU CAN SLEEP!" he yelled as he hit Koga with a math book.

"As I was saying, all of you must be here at 8:45 tomorrow sharp, if you don't then you can run your fat ass to the airport yourself."

He turn around to go back to his desk, but than stop and look at the class once more. "One more thing, if your friend with the unconscious dumbass, tell what time he should be here." and once again, he turn back to his desk.

* * *

after school:

Kagome just finish her after school program, to see Inuyasha leaning against his black sports car. She smile and yelled out "Hey Inu! as she ran out to him. Inuyasha smirk at her and pull her into an embrace. "Hey love..." he said huskily in her ear. After it seem like for hours the pull apart.

"Why are you still here Inu?"

"What do you think, to drive my girl home safely." once he said that, he gave gentle kiss and put her in his car.

It took about 15 mins to get to Kagome's house. Once they they reach her door, Inuyasha grab her and gave a passionate kiss. Kagome quickly obey his silent demand and wrap her hands on his neck and kiss him back. Inuyasha's went down to Kagome's butt and lightly squeeze it. Kagome pulled away and look at him. "Your acting like Miroku." He just smirk "No, cause you got one sexy ass, love." he said as he gave her another passionate kiss. Just than Kagome's door open revealing Kagome's mom and instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and madly blush.

"Kagome, welcome home, dear." Then she turn to Inuyasha "Oh, you must be her boyfriend, onegai, come in." she said as she gesturing him to come in. (**a/n:** she doesn't know that Inuyasha is Kagome's teacher) Once they're inside, Kagome's mom went to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Once she was gone, Inuyasha put his hands under Kagome's shirt and started to go near her bra.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare do it when my mom is near us." Kagome told him sternly. He instantly pull his hands away.

He grumble and said "Feh, but when we're in Hawaii, I WILL fuck you." as he lightly smack her butt.

* * *

That's all I could think right now so please R&R folks if you want the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**Sorry reviewers if wondering why I took so long, well blame it on my annoying cousin. he doesn't leave me alone and I tried to kill cause he said anime is a piece on turd just because the way their mouth looks.**

Me: GOOD NEWS PEOPLE INUKAG LEMON WILL HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 7!

Inu: FINALLY!

Me: also Inuyasha back to normal

Inu: Yeah yeah, where's the ramen?

Me: First say it

Inu: fine, now on with the story for old loyal reviewers and new ones! (show puppy eyes)

Me: now how can you not object Inuyasha looking like this.

* * *

in the plane:

Once everybody was seated, they plane started to fly off to Honolulu, Hawaii. About 3 hours later, most of the students fell asleep from being bored. The only two people in the whole two classes was Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha look over at Kagome and smirk. 'Now that everyone sleeping, I could maybe tease her a little...' he thought as he scoot a little closer to Kagome and put his arm around her waist. Kagome look at him to say something, but was interrupted by Inuyasha kissing her roughly. Then after 5 mins, they broke apart for some air, Inuyasha then move to her neck and started licking it.

"Inuyasha..." she whisper

"Hmm..." Inuyasha said as he look at her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kagome scream in a low whisper as she hit him over the head.

"Oww..." he hiss, then look at her "Why babe?"

Before she could answer, Sango woke up and look over at them. "Did that sound came from you..." but she couldn't finish cause she felt something on her butt. She look down to find a hand on her butt. Then she look at Miroku to find him having a perverted smile on his face. Sango's face turn red from embarrassment and anger.

"PERVERT!" she yell as she hit him in the face. That woke the entire class up. Miroku groan from the pain in his face and look at Sango.

"Sango dear, why did you hit me?" he ask innocently. That earn him a slap on the back of his head.

"Cause your a bigger pervert than I thought. You touch my ass even as you sleep!" she yell as she slap him again.

"Sango, I'm telling you my hand is curse. It has a mind of its own."

"A mind of its own my ass..." Sango grumble. Miroku grin wide.

"As you wish, my love." he said as he move his hand again to her ass.

"PERVERT!" Sango yell out as she slap the shit out of Miroku. Everybody laugh at Miroku for his perverted brain.

"you touch me one more time before we get to Hawaii, I'm going to cut off your balls, feed them to you, tie your dick to pole and pay 3 gay guys to rape you." she said in a calm, but deadly voice.

"So when we get to Hawaii, I can touch you, Sango?" Miroku said with hope in his eyes.

Sango blush red as a tomato then yell out "WHY YOU ASSHOLE!" as she beat the shit out of him.

Everyone laugh while Inuyasha and Shippo mutter out "Perverted lecher..."

* * *

at the airport in Honolulu, Hawaii:

"Finally, We're here! Say, Mr. Takahashi we're going to stay?" Koga said while stretching his arms.

"At my brother's hotel, Koga." Inuyasha stated simply while the class except for Kagome, eyes grew wide of shock.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" they all yelled(except for kagome, since Sesshomaru is the only one who knows about their relationship.)

"Half brother..." Inuyasha mutter.

"What do you think he looks like?"

"Do you think is he's hot?"

"Does he act like Mr. Takahashi?"

Everybody was asking questions to each other about Inuyasha's brother. Koga thought how Inuyasha act to him so he yelled out "WELL MAYBE HE'S A DICKHEAD JUST LIKE HIS BROTHER!"

Inuyasha smirk and said "Well Koga, turn around and say that right to his face."

When Koga and the others turn around, they all gasp. Right behind Koga, was a HOT man that kinda look similar to Mr. Takahashi (their view people.) except he had silver hair and an unemotional face. but he did had the same amber honey eyes just like Mr. Takahashi. To say at least he was gorgeous to the girls. To the guys, he look like he can crush you with one hand.

"Now young man, what's this about me being a dickhead like my baka of a brother?" Sesshomaru said without any emotion in his voice.

"Ummm..." Koga said trying to find a reason why he said that without being kill by him.

Ayame came right besides Koga and said "Sorry about that, my boyfriend have some weird sleeping problems and yell random stuff out."

Sesshomaru said nothing else and look across the class until he stop at Rin. Rin blush as he stare at her and thought 'OMG! OMG! HE'S STARING RIGHT AT ME!'

Sesshomaru finally turn to Inuyasha. "Some of your student look fine, but you need more improvement, little brother."

Inuyasha growl and was about to protest, he saw Sesshomaru leaving, but stop and look at his half brother "Are you and your class coming or not?" he said as he began to walk away again.

Inuyasha growled at his brother before telling the class to follow.

* * *

Sesshomaru's hotel: (not giving it a name cause I don't feel like putting another disclaimer on)

Everybody was tired was about to head off to their room with their best friend. Before they could do that, Sesshomaru stop them "Before all of you go, I made a list of who's your roommate is," he pulled out a list and started reading of of them. "Sango and Miroku."

"NO!"

"YES! THANK YOU, KAMI!"

Sesshomaru continue to read the rest. "Kanna and Hakudoshi."

Kanna didn't say anything. Hakudoshi gave a little smirk. He's in the Kanna class, but they never talk since Hakudoshi been went to juvie 4 times, for many reason.

"Ayame and Koga."

'YES!' Ayame mentally scream. While Koga had a smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru continue the list down until he reach last pairing. "Shippo and Souten."

Shippo and Souten both blush. When Sesshomaru was done he look at Kagome and Rin. "As for you two, Kagome will be with Mr. Takahashi and Rin will be with me."

'Me w-with h-him in the same room?' Rin thought as she look like she was about to faint.

Inuyasha thought about what his brother just did there. 'Should I thank him for doing that?' He thought about for a minute. 'Naw, I thank him when he stop being a tight jackass all the time.'

"All of you go to your rooms now." Sesshomaru said as he left with Rin behind him.

* * *

Sango and Miroku's room:

When Sango open the door the first thing they saw was a king seize bed.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Sango mutter as she put the bag on the bed. While Miroku just smile.

"Sango dear, don't you see, this is fate that we must be together!" Miroku exclaim.

Sango roll her eyes "Fate my ass..." she said as she unpack her things. 'This is gonna be a LONG two weeks...'

* * *

Kanna and Hakudoshi's room:

Just like Sango and Miroku's room, they also have a king seize bed.

"you get left, I get right." Hakudoshi stated. Kanna just nodded.

* * *

Ayame and Koga's room:

"Ayame." Koga said as he lay on the bed watching her unpacking.

"Y-Yes?" she shutter. 'Please don't let it be about me calling him my boyfriend!'

"Why did you say to Mr. Takahashi's brother that I was your boyfriend?"

'Shit! Damn you kami!' "W-Well I..." Ayame started ,but was interrupted by Koga kissing her on the forehead.

"Tell me about it tomorrow." he said as he wink at her.

"Okay." she said.

* * *

Shippo and Souten's room:

"So I guess we sleep right now..." Shippo said as he laid down.

"Duh! What do you think!" Souten exclaim as laid down too. 'Sweet! This must be my lucky day' they both thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome's room:

Once they were in the roon, Inuyasha shut and lock the door then tackle Kagome on the bed.

"Inuyasha, what are you do-" but was cut off as Inuyasha roughly kiss her.

"I told you, when we get to Hawaii, I will fuck you." he said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Well that's all I have for this chapter. chapter 7 will be here in 3 days on more, depending if I don't have a writers block.

also I know some of you are reading this story without reviewing this well if you people want a lemon as in chapter 7 and more you better start reviewing that's goes for:

Inuyasha Lubby Kagome

TAINA23

the banana queen123

and tokyostar74

if you want chapter 7 and many more you better start reviewing! As for my LOYAL reviewers thank you for saying how much you want to update cause you luv this story ;)

See ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**READ!: I LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS WHO TAKE INTEREST TO MY STORY, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! NOW I STILL KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU READ THIS STORY AND NOT REVIEW! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END AND MORE LEMONS, YOU GOTTA START REVIEWING!**

Me: NOW, THIS IS WHAT ALL OF YOU PEOPLE BEEN WAITING FOR...CHAPTER 7 A.K.A LEMON!

Inu: Just get on with it!

Me: You want me to lock you in the closet with Jakotsu again!

Inu: No...

Me: Then shut up cause I got this story to write plus I'm trying to come up with a new story!

Mir: When are me and Sango going to have a lemon.

Me: As soon when Sango tells me she ready!

Mir: (turns to Sango) When are going to be ready?

San: WHEN YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT!

Inu: WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: KAGOME!

Kag: SIT BOY!

Inu: (kisses dirt) AAAHH!

Me: NOW, lets get on with the story.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome's room:

Inuyasha took off his shirt then started attacking Kagome's neck. Kagome gave a low moan as he lick and suck on her neck. After it seen for hours, (but really was 7 mins)he stop and started lifting up her shirt. After getting the damn shirt and bra off, Inuyasha grab Kagome breast and started to squeeze them. Kagome gave a little moan, Inuyasha smirk and started licking the left nipple before sucking on it. Kagome started to moan a little louder while Inuyasha switch breast.

"I-Inuyasha..." she shutter. Inuyasha smirk at this.

"Don't say anything yet, love, cause I'm far from teasing you before fucking you." he said as he began to take off skirt.

"Damn you..." Kagome mutter as she felt him taking off her panties.

"Aww...don't say that, my kitten." Inuyasha as he spread her legs.

Kagome moan even louder as Inuyasha started licking at her entrance. Kagome wrap her legs around his neck, begging him to go deeper. Inuyasha smirk at it and lick even deeper. Just as Kagome was about to release, Inuyasha stop.

"W-Why?" Kagome ask. Why did he stop when she was so close?

"Patience, my kitten." as he stuck a digit in her. Kagome moan at his actions on her. Soon she felt two more fingers go in her, pumping faster.

"Inu...yasha...go..faster..." she moan out, feeling she ready to release. Inuyasha grin watching his girlfriend beg for him, so he grant her her wish. Inuyasha pump in and out of her even faster, Kagome was moaning even louder feeling she about to release.

"I-Inuy-yasha, I'm about to-" she never finish that sentence when she orgasm all over Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha lifted his hand to mouth and lick off her sweet juices. "Mmmmm...tasty."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathe, motioning him closer to her.

"Hmmm..." he said once he got closer. Kagome place her hands gently on his shoulders and flip them over so she was on the top. It took Inuyasha a minute to figured out what happen. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' he thought as he heard Kagome giggle.

"Now it's my turn, honey." she said with a wink. Then started taking off his pant. 'I swear if I die after this, I won't have any regrets' he thought as Kagome took off his boxers. Kagome saw Inuyasha's 9 in. erection standing tall and firm.

"Well, what do you want me to do, master?" she said in a seductively as she gently pull on it.

"To suck my cock, bitch." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"As you wish, master." she said as she began to lick the head. Inuyasha groan when she did that. 'Kami, she's gonna fucking kill me!'

Kagome started to inches of his member in her mouth. Inuyasha groan at this while she suck and lick his cock.

"K-Kagome, I'm gonna..." he said as he was about to release, but then she stop and look at him with a sweet smile. Once again, Inuyasha took another minute to realize that she stop when he was about to release.

"What the hell!" he said as he look at her, but when he did, he saw Kagome's entrance right above his manhood. Then he look at Kagome's face, to find her face flush and panting.

She began to let his member into her entrance. Moans and groans fill the room as Kagome began to ride his member.

"I-Inu-y-yasha...I-I'm about to..." she said as she felt she was about to release.

"Y-Yeah, m-me too..." he said.

Soon they felt themselves releasing.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

They both release and Kagome slump down on Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha grab the blanket to cover themselves.

"I love you..." they both whisper to eachother and let sleep take them.

* * *

Okay well that's done tell if was good or bad, but at least I tried people.

Mir: When are me and Sango gonna have a lemon?

Me: Like I told you, as so-PERVERT! (punch Miroku in the face)

Me: do that to me again and you won't even date Sango!

Mir: Okay...

well I'm done here so I'll be writing chapter and one more thing:

I think you should R&R for Love Counts by Innocentangel5500, it's a really good story people plus she working hard and if your reading this Innocentangel5500, Keep up the great work x3


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

Thank for reviewing chapter 7 people! From your reviews help me to write chapter 8! ;3

Me: So tell me Inuyasha, what did think of the lemon?

Inu: it was okay I guess.

Me: yeah yeah, but hey I try my best.

Inu: Whatever give me my ramen.

Me: say please.

Inu: no.

Me: Say it.

Inu: No.

Me: SAY IT!

Inu: NO!

Me: grrrr, Kagome!

Inu: oh shit...

Kag: SIT BOY!

Inu: AHHH! (Kisses dirt)

Me: Now say it.

Inu: Fine...(give puppy dog face) Please can I have my ramen?

Me: Aww...yes you can! (gives ramen)

(Inu eats ramen)

Me: well now on with the story! ;3

* * *

Morning in Inuyasha and Kagome's room:

The sunlight beam into the window right upon the two lovers. Inuyasha woke up seeing his girl sleeping peacefully on his chest.

'Should I let her sleep more?' he thought about it for a minute. 'Naw.' He gently lay her down on the bed and went close to her face and lick her face like a dog.

Kagome woke to find Inuyasha licking her face. "Eww! Inuyasha, stop that!"

Inuyasha stop and look at her with innocent eyes. "Why?" he said as he tilt his head a little.

"Because your NOT a damn dog!" she yelled.

"Whatever, come on let's get dress and eat, my jackass of a brother wants us to meet him in the lobby." he said as he got dress.

* * *

In the lobby:

Everybody was in the lobby talking while waiting for Sesshomaru. when Inuyasha and Kagome came in, Sango ran up to them.

"Kagome, Mr. Takahashi, what was that moaning noise last night?" both of them blush red as a tomato.

"Um, what are you talking about Sango?" Kagome ask nervously. 'Please tell me she didn't hear it!'

"You know, the loud moaning sounds of people having sex and it DID came from your room." she stated. 'DAMN YOU, KAMI!' Kagome scream in her mind.

"Um, you see Sango...," Kagome started off, but couldn't find a reason why there was moaning in their room.

"You see Sango, our room is actually haunted by two ghost lovers that died on their honeymoon." Inuyasha said hoping she'll believe it.

"Riiiiiigght." Sango said. 'That's a bunch of bullshit. Something going on between them and I'm going to find out what.'

That's when Sesshomaru and Rin came in.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to tell you that I'll be going on business trip for one week along with Rin by my side. So you guys can take my limo ONLY for the beach, but you need someone who is mature and is responsible for taking care of you. Now which one are you is that someone." Sesshomaru said while looking at the class.

"Grrr, Sesshomaru, you know that I'm responsible for these kids!" said a piss off Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's true that you are responsible for them, but you're not mature, little brother." he said as some of the kids snicker.

That made Inuyasha more piss. "Yeah, well I know your translation to that! It's 'I'm leaving my HALF brother do all the work cause I'm a chicken when it comes to being responsible!'" he yelled while the class laugh at it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you with the kids to MY point that you're not mature to handle it. Now if you follow me, we'll heading to the beach." he said while he left as the class scream with joy.

* * *

At the beach:

All the guys were waiting for the girls to finish putting on their bikini. Soon the boys heard giggling from the girls. They turn around and their' jaws dropped. (**a/n:** and by guys I mean Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and Hakudoshi.) For Inuyasha, Kagome was wearing a two piece red bikini that had white slashes on it. For Miroku, Sango was wearing a two piece dark blue bikini that had small purple hearts. For Sesshomaru, Rin was wear a orange and yellow checker one piece bikini. For Koga, Ayame was wearing a sliver and blue two piece bikini. For Shippo, Souten was wearing a blue and brown one piece bikini. For Hakudoshi, Kanna was wear a nice simple white one piece bikini. None of the guys didn't know what to say until Miroku ran up to Sango and said "Sango my dear, you look so lovely in that! Especially that it tried to cover some of your ch-" *BAM* Miroku couldn't finish because Sango hit in the back of the head with her surfboard. The girls thought what a pig he was while the guys thought Miroku as a perverted lecher.

"Well if anyone needs me, I'll be hitting the waves." Sango said while she ran in the water follow by Ayame, Koga, and Miroku, who woke up when he heard Sango running.

Sesshomaru went somewhere to get a drink follow by Rin. Shippo and Souten were making a sand castle. Hakudoshi and Kanna were sitting in the shade while Hakudoshi's head laying on Kanna's lap. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in on the beach towels trying to get some tan.

Kagome gently tap Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha look at Kagome to her holding a sunscreen bottle. Inuyasha smirk and reach for the bottle, when someone tap his shoulder.

They turn around to see a girl almost look like Kagome, but really less hotter than Kagome. First she look at Kagome and gave her an ugly smug, then she turn to Inuyasha and gave him a seducing smile. (writing the clay-pot in this was hard for me...)

"Hey there, sexy, my name's Kikyo, why don't you lose the kid and come with a real women, like me." she said while wrapping her arms around him.

Inuyasha was trying to get away while Kagome look like she was about to murder her.

"Hey," Kagome said to Kikyo. ",leave him alone!" as she push Kikyo into the sand. Kikyo got up and yelled "YOU BITCH!" as she slap Kagome.

"YOU BITCH!" came a voice. They turning around to find Sango, who was pissed because Kikyo slap her sister.

"WHO DO YOU THE THINK YOU ARE, YOU SLUT?" Sango yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but that slut started it, bitch." she said with smirk.

"That's it!" Sango yelled as she tackle Kikyo to the ground.

Sango started to pull Kikyo's hair until some on it started to came out. Kikyo glared at her then yelled "YOU BITCH!" as she try to tackle Sango, but failed.

"I don't think so." Sango stated as she trip her. The she grab Kikyo's head and push it deep into the sand. By now everyone was watching this. Miroku and Koga try to break them up, only to be scratch and pounded by the two enrage females. Sango duck as Kikyo try to punch her, only to have Sango kick her in the stomach.

Finally Sesshomaru and Rin came back. "What happen?" Sesshomaru ask in a low whisper so only Inuyasha and Kagome could hear.

"Some chick tried to seduce me, slap my girl, and Sango beating the shit out of her." Inuyasha stated in a low whisper.

"I see." he stated as he walk over to the girls. It took about a hour or so to break them apart and Sesshomaru told Kikyo that she's is not allow on the beach and in the hotel.

After Kikyo left, Inuyasha and Kagome left somewhere more private not knowing someone was following them.

* * *

With Inuyasha, Kagome and the mysterious person:

Inuyasha grab Kagome by the waist and started kissing her all over her face.

"Does it hurt?" he ask softy. He was worry about if that bitch hurt her bad or not.

"It's fine, Inu." she stated as Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss while he try to get her bikini top off.

"OH MY GOD!" scream a voice. Inuyasha and Kagome both look and saw...

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy people, but who should it be? That when you decide it.

**who should the mysterious person be:**

**Sango**

**Miroku**

**Koga**

**Rin**

**Kanna**

**Hakudoshi**

**Ayame**

**Shippo**

**or Souten?**

**I'll let you decide on that anyways R&R People!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**Well people the votes are in for who's the mysterious person. also please check at my other story, Human, Hanyou, and Youkai, it's a great story!**

Inu: (growls)

Me: What's wrong with you?

Inu: What you did...

Me: (confuse) What the hell did I do?

Inu:(glares at me) You know what you did...

Me: What you mean Sango beating the shit out of Kikyo or someone follow you?

Inu: No!

Me: Then what?

Inu: ABOUT SENDING MY HUMAN SIDE WITH KAGOME IN HER ERA!

Me (blinks) you mean what happen in my new story?

Inu: YES!

Me: (slaps Inuyasha in the back of the head) BAKA! IF YOU WERE WORRY ABOUT THAT, YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT WHEN WE WERE IN THAT STORY!

Inu: BUT-

Me: BUT NOTHING IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT THEN SAY IT WHEN WE ARE IN THAT STORY!

Inu: (whimpers)

Me: now on with THIS story!

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome with the mysterious person:

Inuyasha and Kagome both look and saw Sango, who was in total shock of what she just saw.

Both blush and shuttered "S-Sango, th-this isn't what it l-looks likes." hpoing that she wouldn't kill them.

"Oh I know exactly what it looks like." she said firmly as she to them.

She grab Kagome by the shoulders and started to shake her. "Why didn't you tell me this before! I'm like a sister to you and you didn't tell me!"

As soon as Sango stop shaking her, Kagome finally gave her answer. "I thought you be mad and call the police if you knew I was dating AND having sex with our teacher."

Sango gave a laugh about that "You think I'll be that cruel to destroyed my best friend's relationship?" "Yes..." Kagome muttered.

Sango then turn to Inuyasha. "So Mr. Takahashi, what's your name?" "Inuyasha." he stated plainly.

"Sango." Sango turn to Kagome, to find her eyes filled with worried. "You're not telling the others about this, are you?" she ask wanting to if her best friend would tell or not.

"No, YOU do that when your ready to, but as for Miroku, I think we wait to tell him...in a couple of years." Sango muttered the last part, knowing what that pervert might say if he found out about this.

"Come on you two, lets go back before the others get a search party for us." Inuyasha said as he began to walk back. "Hai." both girls respond as they walk with them.

"So, Inuyasha can I tell you something?" Sango said as she motion him to her so he can only hear.

"I guess." Inuyasha said once he was close to hear what she about to say.

Sango grab him by his black hair and whisper to him "I know that you love Kagome with all your heart, but if you EVER break her heart, I will find you and rip your balls off shove it in your ass, cut off your dick and slash your throat."

Inuyasha gulp "I understand your concern for Kagome and I will NEVER break her heart." he stated.

"good."

* * *

AT the beach:

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango return to find Koga and Ayame yelling at each other something about another redhead chick. Shippo and Souten were playing in the water. Hakudoshi was sleeping in the sand while Kanna was collecting seashells that were near them. Sesshomaru and Rin were getting to know each other. Miroku was, this made Sango mad, 'talking' to two girls that were a little bit order than him.

Sango stomp over to Miroku and his two 'friends', while Inuyasha and Kagome thought the same thing 'He is SO dead...'

"You to ladies are the most beautiful things around here." Miroku said not knowing there was a pissed off Sango coming near him. Before the two girls can replied, Sango cut them off "Would the beautiful things be their chest and their ass Miroku?" Miroku turn around to come face-to-face with Sango.

Miroku gulped and said "Hello Sango dear, when did you came back?"

"About the right time to see you flirting with some girls." she hissed as she grab him the ear to full him somewhere they can talk in private.

Inuyasha look at Kagome "You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

With Sango and Miroku:

Once she pulled them to a private place, the first thing she did was slap him. For two reasons. One: for flirting with those girls, and two: for grabbing her ass on the way here.

"Why do you keep flirting with every girl you see!" Sango scream. She was So close of killing him right now.

"Sango dear, you know I don't flirt with every girl, just a couple of them..." Miroku muttered the last part to himself, but Sango still heard it.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" she said as she hit him in the face.

"Sango, you know your the only one I love." he said as he move closer to her without trying to get hit.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." she hissed.

"It's true!"

"Really, then how come you flirt with those to girls?"

"I told you, my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said as he wrap his arms around Sango's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Miroku..."

"I love you, Sango." Miroku said gently as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

They pulled apart and Sango blush and mumble something that Miroku didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I love you..." Sango said in a whisper.

"Louder please."

"I LOVE YOU, BAKA!"

Miroku smiled "I know you do." he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So when are you going to give me kids?"

"PERVERT!" and a loud slap was heard.

* * *

**well this chapter was for miroku and sango, so on the next chapter, do you guys want a RinxSess romance part or a KoxAya? I'll let you decide on that.**

Mir: So are me and Sango going to have a lemon soon? (while he gropes me)

Me: ( hits him in the head) NEVER IF YOU KEEP GROPING, ASSHOLE!

anyway see ya next time! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**Thank you for the people who voted for either a Rin/Sess romance part or a Koga/Ayame, here are the results:**

**RinxSess: 4**

**KogaxAyame: 2**

**So there will be a Sess/Rin in the last part in this chapter.**

Inu: WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE OTHER PAIRINGS IN THIS, THE PEOPLE WANT ME AND KAGOME, STUPID!

Me: you want to know why.

Inu: YES!

Me: ONE, CAUSE I WANT TO AND TWO CAUSE I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS, ASSHOLE!

Inu: Okay okay! I get it, you bitch!

Me: What you call me?

Inu: Oh shit...

(hit Inuyasha with a tv 7 times)

Inu: Ouch...

(Sesshomaru appears)

Sess: Wench, why don't I, Sesshomaru have more lines in this?

Me: One: DON'T CALL ME A WENCH! Two: You will, fluffy.

Sess: Wench, do not call me fluffy again.

Me: AND I TOLD YOU, STOP CALLING ME WENCH!

Sess: Weak human.

Me: THAT'S IT! (makes Inuyasha & Sesshomaru naked, thrown into the closet with lots of Inuyasha fan girls, Sesshomaru fan girls, and Yaoi fans.)

Inu: WHAT THE FUCK! AGAIN?!

Me No, don't say what the fuck, say what the french toast.(Don't ask, I got that from an anime show.)

Me: So anyways people let's start the story and please R&R!

* * *

At a cafe:

Two days later, everybody decided to go to a nearby cafe after Miroku and Sango came back. They were all surprise to see Sango and Miroku finally dating. When they went into the cafe, the girls was trying to get juicy details from Sango while the guys was giving Miroku slaps on back for actually getting a girlfriend from being a pervert. Finally a waitress came to their table and Miroku got his perverted smile.

"What can get you people?" she asked. Miroku was the first one to answer.

"How about you give your num-AHHH" he yelled as Sango crush his hand.

"Sorry about that,but MY-crack-boyfriend has problems-crack-about keeping his hands-crack-to himself-CRACK-." Sango said as she continue to break his hand.

The others laugh while the waitress raise her eyebrow at Miroku, who was suffering in pain.

"Okay then, are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

After she wrote down their orders down, quickly left. Sango put her arm around Miroku.

"Miroku _dear_, if you EVER try to ask another girl for her phone number while WE'RE dating, you be in the hospital for the next 30 years, AWAKE." Sango said as Miroku turn pale thinking about what might Sango do to him to make that happen.

"Is anything else you like to say, Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he watch in amusement of his perverted student.

"Yes, Sango love, I'm sorry." He said as he kiss her. The girls went 'awww' while the guys just smirk. "Also my hand feels numb." he said.

"Hey guys, how about we go to a club tonight?" Rin asked. She been waiting to try out all the clubs around here.

The others nodded at her idea. "Alright, but be careful Rin, the last time you were at a club, you got drunk and ALMOST took your clothes off." Ayame said as Sesshomaru thoughts went about that. Sango look over at him and saw the same glint in eyes that were just like Miroku's! Then she look over to Inuyasha and Kagome, to find Kagome slightly blushing and Inuyasha smirking. She didn't want to why. She already knows Koga is also a pervert. Shippo is alright for now, but if he keeps talking to Miroku for girl advice, he may end up as one as well. As for Hakudoshi...well that she doesn't know yet.

'Men and their perverted thoughts...' Sango thought as she roll her eyes.

"That goes for you, Miroku, last time you got drunk at a club, you were groping Koga." Kagome said as Koga shudder at that memory.

"Don't worry we won't, we promise." Rin and Miroku said at the same time.

"So it's settle, we go to the club at 8." Kagome said.

"Right."

* * *

In Inuyasha and Kagome's room:

It's was about 7:35 right now. Inuyasha was wearing a black silk shirt with two buttons undone and tight jeans. His black hair was in a low ponytail He was waiting for Kagome to finish. He couldn't understand why girls take so long.

"Okay I finish, let's go." Kagome said as she walk out the bathroom. Inuyasha look at her and his mouth dropped to the floor. There in front of him, was a sexy goddess. Kagome was wearing a sleeveless blood red dress that goes almost all the down to her knees, matching high heels, and a little red ribbon on her neck.

'Fuck, is she trying to kill me?' He thought. He look up and down at her once more. 'Yep she is...' He was trying to stop himself from pushing her down into the bed and fucking her over and over again.

Kagome's hand wave in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"So what do you think?" she said as she spin around. Inuyasha gulped, yep he was going to die tonight, sex heaven here he comes.

"Sexy." He stated and look up and down at her once more. "Very sexy."

Kagome smile and wrap her arms around his neck. "Well you don't look bad yourself." she said as she gently kiss him.

"Keh! I'm always sexy!" he said then pull her into a fierce, but gently kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, Inuyasha's hand all over her body, while Kaome's hands were all over his back.

They broke the kiss and Inuyasha started kissing up and down her neck. "Damn baby, your fucking sexy right now, I could eat you up." he said as he squeeze her ass.

"Well you can do that when we get back." she said as she was leaving with Inuyasha following her.

"Then I can't wait till we return." Inuyasha smirk as he slap her ass.

* * *

At the club:

After about an hour and 45 mins, the group was scatter everywhere. Inuyasha and Kagome were at a corner, making out. With Inuyasha's hands on her ass and Kagome's legs wrap around his waist. Souten and Shippo were at the dance floor. Hakudoshi was drunk while Kanna was trying to him stop him from drinking more. Sango, Ayame, Koga, and Miroku were at a table talking about random things.

"So Ayame, why did you call me your boyfriend?" Koga said as he took another sip from his drink.

'Damn it! I thought he would forget that!' she thought then look at her Koga. She knew she has to say it sometime now.

"Well you see, Koga, the reason why I said that because I-I lo-" but she was interrupted by Koga's screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MIROKU?!" he scream as a drunk Miroku was groping him!

"What are-hicup-talking about Sango? I'm-hicup-your boyfriend, remember." said a drunken Miroku as he grope Koga again.

The girls look at him in shock and in pissed.

"MIROKU, I AM NOT SANGO!" Koga yelled as he push Miroku off of him, but failed.

"Yes-hicup-you are, my-hicup-dear." Miroku said as he KISSED Koga! (this was kinda what happen the last time when they went to a club.)

Koga, Ayame, and Sango were pissed off at him. Koga is pissed because the drunken Miroku kiss him in front of all these people and HIS Ayame! Ayame was pissed because Miroku interrupted them when she was about to confess her feelings to Koga! Sango, who was the most pissed of all, because Miroku PROMISE he wouldn't get drunk! They all beat the shit outta Miroku for that.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rin and Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru was looking around for Rin, only to find her with three other guys and sixteen wines glasses on the table. Rinlook like she was about to take off her shirt! That made Sesshomaru pissed even though he didn't show it. He march over there and behind the three men.

"Man, this chick is hot." said the first guy, not knowing there was danger behind him and his friends.

"You said it, I can fuck her all night." said the second guy, unaware he was going to be strangle.

"Yeah baby, take it off!" the last guy yelled. That was the last straw.

In one minute, all three men were beaten to death. The group went back to the hotel after that.

* * *

In Inuyasha and Kagome's room:

When they step into the room, Inuyasha threw Kagome into the bed and got on top of her.

"Remember baby, what you said before we left." He whisper as he gave her a rough kiss.

* * *

In Sesshomaru and Rin's room:

Once they got in the room, Rin hug and kiss Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stop her, but couldn't.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Rin whisper. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, but then made his face emotionless again

"Rin, stop, your only drunk." he said, but Rin shook her head.

"Don't you know, when your drunk the truth comes out." Rin said as she kiss him again.

"True." he said as he lay her in bed.

"Well, I love you, Sesshomaru, you make me feel special." Rin said as she blush.

"Me too." he mutter.

Rin smile and said "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes, now go to sleep." Sesshomaru said and she obey.

Sesshomaru smile and kiss her forehead "Sleep well, my Rin." and with that he fell asleep too.

* * *

Finally done!

Anyway people, who want another InuKag Lemon!

say yes if you want it. or no if you hate me writing lemons about them. or say HELL YEAH! if you want lemon, like my story, and think those two are the best couple in Inuyasha.

See you later people ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**THANK YOU, PEOPLE FOR VOTING, ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO YELLED OUT HELL YEAH! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! SINCE THERE WERE MANY HELL YEAH! I MADE A SWEET AND SEXY LEMON FOR YOU PEOPLE! ;)**

Me: YEAH! LET'S START THIS!

Inu: THAN DO IT!

Me: Okay, okay! So everybody here comes the lemon of our to favorite and awesome couple in Inuyasha!

* * *

In Inuyasha and Kagome's room:

After they pulled from the kiss, Inuyasha went to her neck and started nibbling and licking up and down. Kagome moan a little from this, Inuyasha went to her ear and whisper "I going to fuck so hard. Do you want that?" Kagome nodded, she couldn't wait to feel his big cock in her again.

"I thought so." he said as he took the part of her dress that cover her breast down, no bra.

"What a naughty girl, you are, no bra?" he said with a grin as Kagome blush.

"O-Only f-for y-you, Yashie." she shutter as Inuyasha lick around her nipple. He gently flick the pink nipple with his a couple of times before it became hard. He took the nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it roughly while he massage the other one. Kagome moan as Inuyasha let go of her nipple and did the same treatment to its twin. After he did that, he took the rest of her dress off of her and lick up and down her flat belly. Kagome started to whine because she was naked and he wasn't, and that he's torturing her!

Inuyasha stop and look at her with a smirk. "Don't worry my little kitten, you'll get your turn after I eat you out, then I'll fuck you." he said as he gave her another rough kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth, battling with hers to win.

He stop kissing and went to her pussy, only to find she wasn't wearing panties either.

"You are a real bad girl, baby." he said as he spread her legs open and stroke her clit.

"I know how you like it when I don't wear panties." she moan as he stuck two fingers into her wet pussy, pumping in and out slowly. She moan as she buckle her hips.

"Do you want me to go faster, baby?" He said as he move his fingers out of her. Before she could protest, Inuyasha stuck three fingers into her and started pumping in and out faster. Kagome so close, but Inuyasha stop and took his fingers out of her.

"W-why?" she whined. Why did he have to stop when she was so close? She to cum and pleasure him.

Inuyasha grin and said "Like I said, you'll get your turn after I eat you out." Then he went to her pussy and started licking long and slow strokes. Kagome was mewing in pleasure from his action! She grab his head to push his face deeper into her pussy, wanting to feel more. Inuyasha knew what she wanted and gave her, her present. He shove his tongue into her pussy, giving her more pleasure. She felt she was close, so very very close!

"Inu-Inuyasha, I-I'm going to-" but she stop and scream in pleasure as she cum all over Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha lick it all up, loving the taste of her. He made sure not to leave one drop behind. He move his face away from her still wet pussy and look at her face, he love the way her face look, so flush and happy, her breast bouncing with every breath she took.

"So how did you like that, my love?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded and said "I love it. Now it's my turn to pleasure you." as she got up and push him down into the bed. kagome roughly kiss him as she took off his shirt. Once that was out of the way, she broke off the kiss and nibbling his neck. Inuyasha gently groan as he watch his girl going down his chest, kissing each of his abs. She made it down to his hard cock and gently suck on it. He groan as Kagome bobbed her head up and down on his cock. He was soon was about to cum, but she stop.

He glared at her as she just innocently smile at him like nothing happen. 'How DARE she! I'm going to give her a go-' but his thought stop when Kagome put his cock between her breast and started roughly sucking on it as she rubbed her breast against his cock.

'Damn...' he thought as he felt he was going to cum. Once Kagome took his cock right out her mouth, Inuyasha cum all over her face and breast.

Inuyasha look and THIS close to cumming again when he saw Kagome licking her breast to get the cum.

'So hot. Fuck...' He thought he grab Kagome and push her down while he was on top.

"Now I'm going to fuck you, my bitch." He said as he put the tip on his cock at her entrance. Kagome wrap her legs around his waist and gave him the signal to go ahead. Inuyasha shove his dick into her roughly. Kagome cried in pure pleasure of this as she squeeze her own breast. Inuyasha pump in and out, fast and hard while he began to kiss Kagome again. Both of them feel that they were so close to cumming. Inuyasha pump faster into her as they continue kissing. Finally they felt it and cum together as they scream each other names with love and pleasure in their voices.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha continue stare at Kagome with a grin on his face while she stare in confusion. That made Inuyasha grin grew wider.

"Get on your hands and knees." he stated. She smile and obey to his command. Kagome got on her hands and knees with ass up in the air. She felt Inuyasha's dick rubbing against her ass.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded. Inuyasha shove his cock into her ass as Kagome scream in pleasure and in pain. At first he started pumping slow, since this was their first time doing this position until Kagome order him to go faster and harder. He couldn't leave her unpleasure now could he? He pump into faster and harder as he had one hand on her hips to keep her in place and the other massaging her clit.

Finally they came again and fell into the bed from being tired. Kagome fell to sleep as Inuyasha pull her to his chest.

"Sweet dream, my Kagome." he said as he kiss her on the head as fell asleep too. Only thinking about the woman next to him.

* * *

Done! tell me what you think, so R&R! I'm tired...zzzz..


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO R&R THIS, DOESN'T MATTER IF THEIR OLD OR NEW REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! FORGIVE ME FOR HAVEN'T UPDATED, TWO OF MY COUSINS ARE LIVING WITH ME NOW.**

**ANYWAY IN THIS CHAPTER, THE CLASS WENT BACK TO TOKYO, JAPAN, IT'S KAGOME'S B-DAY, AND KAGOME HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE INUYASHA HAPPY. (JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT SO THERE WILL BE NO CONFUSION.)**

**I like to thank the people who been reviewing every chapter in this story:**

**TiffyTaffy0409**

**Breeluv**

**and Kennyd45**

Me: so now that's out of the way, let's play truth or dare! Okay Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inu: I'm ain't scared of nothing, dare.

Me: I dare you to wear a bikini.

Inu: (blushes) WHAT!?

Me: you heard me, wear. a. bi. ki. ni.

Inu: I am NOT doing that!

Me: Chicken. (makes chicken noises)

Inu: (grumbles, then leaves the room.)

Me: Okay since we're all waiting for him, Miroku, truth or dare.

Mir: I have nothing to hide, truth.

Me: Okay, if you were gay, who would you have sex with, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?

Inu: (comes in) WHAT!?

Mir: (sweating, then looks at Sess then at Inu, who is now wearing a bikini)

Me: Looking good! (takes pictures)

Inu: (blushes) SHUT UP!

Me: Whatever. Now Miroku answer the damn question!

Mir: (still sweating) Uhhhhhh...

(Me, Inu, and Sess looking at him.)

Mir: I...p-pick...

(Me, Inu, Sess now leaning in.)

Mir: (blushes) Inuyasha...

Inu: WHAT?!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( takes a deep breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sess: (smirks)

Me: Okay I'm done, so please review this chapter it will make me happy. I want 15 reviews for this story okay!

* * *

Back in Tokyo, in school(right now in lunch):

Today is Kagome's birthday, after the two week vacation her class took, and the only one who knew her secret was Sango. (If you don't remember look back in chapter 9)

When Kagome enter lunch, the group came and yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She was met by hugs by Sango, Kanna, Ayame, Shippo and Souten. Pats on the back by Koga and Hakudoshi. A grope from Miroku, which earn him a couple of slaps.

Once Miroku got his beating, Kagome notice that Rin wasn't here.

"Hey you guys, where's Rin?" Kagome ask as she receive her gifts.

Sango shrugged "Don't know, haven't seen her since we return." she said as the rest nodded their heads.

"I think she's still upset, cause she was crying when we got on the plane." Ayame said then she thought for a minute "Maybe she got a boyfriend over there."

Koga snorted "Yeah right, don't be stupid, she been with Mr. Takahashi's brother all the time over there." he said as he crossed his arms while Ayame glared at him.

"Oh really, then what else she be depress and crying and why she isn't here?" she asked while the group look at him for his 'smart' answer.

Koga was thinking(actually thinking!) and came up with something and said "She's sick." The group fell anime style.

'How can one boy be so fucking stupid?' Kagome, Sango and Ayame thought.

"Even when you finally use that peanut you call your brain, you're still a dumbass, wait that not something new, you always been a complete useless dumbass, unless your brain is your dick." Kanna said as the others laugh while Koga glared at her.

"Shut up. Besides your just jealous that you don't have my awesome smartness, so don't get your panties in a twist, unless you're not wearing some for Hakudoshi." Koga said as he gave her a perverted smile in Miroku style.

Kanna blush as Kagome, Sango, and Souten face palm thinking why is he even in the same grade with them. Ayame was THIS close of beating him up. Shippo laugh when Hakudoshi jab Koga in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" he ask as Hakudoshi walk away with Kanna right behind him.

"Koga you are such a dumbass, you know that." Ayame said as she walk away while Koga ran after her.

"Ayame wait! What the hell did I do?" he yelled out.

Miroku whistle "Go get her Koga!" as his hand reach for Sango's butt. (he never learns...)

Unknown to Miroku, Sango still had her lunch tray, waiting to attack her perverted boyfriend.

*BAM*

Miroku grab his head and felt like his brain was split in two. Then he got a perfect idea.

"Owww, I think my head is bleeding." he said as he hope she was buying it.

Sango became from angry to worried as she grab his head. Miroku smile and began to nuzzled between her breast.

Sango check to see if there was blood, but there wasn't even a wound. Then she realize Miroku was faking it when she felt his head nuzzling at her breast. She blush and step back, leaving a confuse Miroku looking at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PERV!" she yelled as she kick him in the balls. (That gotta hurt.)

Before Sango could kill him, Kagome called out to them "Are you guys are coming in or what?" then she went back inside while Sango ran into the building, leaving a hurt Miroku on the ground.

'Thank you, Kami for your wonderful gifts you gave me.' he thought as he got up and walk into the building.

* * *

Skip to Inuyasha's class:

When Miroku came in the first thing he saw was his basketball flying towards him. Luckily he caught it.

"Good catch." Inuyasha said as Miroku look at him in confuse. Inuyasha took his ball on the first day of school when he brought it in and said he'll get it back in the end of the year.

"Since you behave yourself in Hawaii, except at the beach or club, I decided to give you your ball back." he said as Miroku smile happily.

"OH, THANK YOU, MR. TAKAHASHI!" Miroku yelled at as he hug him and kiss on the cheek.

The whole class look at them in silence until Koga yelled out "Miroku, you have a girlfriend, but it seems your Mr. Takahashi's sex slave too."

Inuyasha growled and hit Miroku in the back of head, which was saying take your seat in Inuyasha language.

Then he look at Koga, grab a math book and said "Hey Koga, catch!" and threw the math book to him.

Koga look to see the math book flying towards him "Oh shit..." he whisper as the math book made contact to his face. *BAM* Now Koga was unconscious again.

Inuyasha smirk then started class.

45 minutes later...

After everyone left class, Inuyasha and Kagome was the only ones left, both have really important things to say. Inuyasha walk over to Kagome and gently kiss her on the lips.

When they broke apart, both said at the same time "There's something I gotta say."

Inuyasha smile and said "you go first."

Kagome smile and took a deep breath and said "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha froze at this and thought 'I'm going to a father...I'm going to be a father. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!'

He grab and gave her a passionate kiss. Once they stop kissing, Inuyasha smirk and said "Well luckily I was doing this today." as he reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, got onto his one knee, and open the box revealing a silver engagement ring that have diamond heart on it.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he said as Kagome started to cry tears of joy.

She hug him and said "YES! YES! I'll marry you!"

Inuyasha smile and put the engagement ring on her hand and kiss her forehead.

* * *

Now was that sweet or what now remember I want 15 reviews for this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**OKAY I'M PISS OFF RIGHT NOW. BECAUSE AN ASSHOLE GUEST NAME FOX, THINKS I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER, THINKS I REALLY NEED A BETA, AND THIS STORY IS UNORIGINAL! WELL GUESS WHAT BITCH, SO WHAT PEOPLE USE A TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIP FOR INUYASHA&KAGOME, THEY USE IT IN THEIR OWN DIFFERENT WAY TO MAKE IT, ASSHOLE. SO GO FUCK OFF AND EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES IN THEIR STORIES SOME PEOPLE DON'T CARE IF THE STORY HAVE A FEW MISTAKES, IN IT, AS LONG THE STORY GIVE THEM VERY INTERESTING LIKING THAT THEY WILL CONTINUE READ THIS. ALSO YOU REVIEW ONLY MY FIRST CHAPTER, DUMBASS. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME STORY THEN GET THE FUCK OUT! PLUS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM DO YA. SO THE GUEST THAT WROTE THAT AND IS READING THIS, YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH, WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE/SHE TALKING ABOUT, AND YOU THINK THAT THIS STORY DOESN'T NEED THE REVIEWS IT HAS, WELL YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD WRONG 'CAUSE MANY PEOPLE LOVE THIS STORY. ALSO YOU HAVEN'T WROTE ANY STORIES FOR INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE, SO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY STORY BEING BAD?**

**AS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY, I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO HEAR THAT, SO NOW I'M IN ONE BITCHY MOOD RIGHT NOW SO THERE WILL BY MANY CURSING IN THIS STORY. ALSO I'M HOLDING A CONTEST SOON TOO. I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT STARTS.**

Inu: Great now she's in her bi-*BAM*

Me: (holds a brick.) Inuyasha shut the hell up.(throws the brick somewhere else, which ended up hitting Koga)

Ko: OW!

Me: (ignores him) All right everybody let's continue our game of truth or dare! Inuyasha you go first!(I'm still in my bitchy mode)

Inu: Fine. Hey fluffy truth or dare?

Sess: One you will never call me that again. Two, dare.

Inu: Go make out with Jakotsu in the closet.

Sess: WHAT?!

Me: Nice one, Inuyasha! (high-fives him)

Ko: Sick!

Sess: (growls) Fine. (takes Jakotsu with him to the closet)

(...*SLASH*)

Me, Inu & Ko: o.o

(Sess walks out with blood dripping from his hand)

Me: Fluffy, what did you.

Sess: I told you not to call my that, wench.

Me: AND I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM, BITCH!

Sess: I killed him.

Me: NO! HE'S MY THREAT TO MAKE INUYASHA SHUT UP! (revives Jakotsu)

Jak: I'm alive!

Me: Yes, Yes. NOW LET'S START THE FUCKING STORY!

*Flashback*

* * *

At Inuyasha's house or should I say Mansion:

They arrived at Inuyasha's mansion, the first thing they saw was Rin eating cake on the couch, watching tv.

"R-Rin?" they said, surprise to see her at his house.

Rin look over to them and smile "Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha!" she said as she stuff her face with more cake. Once she was done, she ran over to them and hug them tight.

"Rin...can't...breathe..." they choke out as Rin finally let them go. Rin smile at them and said "You got a nice place, Inuyasha." It's true, it's a nice place because his and Sesshomaru's father gave it to them when he died when Inuyasha was 7 and Sesshomaru was 11. Their father left Sesshomaru's mother when Sesshomaru was just 4, and married Inuyasha mother soon after. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started hating each other when Inuyasha was about 5. After college, Sesshomaru left Japan to start a business somewhere else while Inuyasha stayed here to become a teacher. Wait...did she call him by his first name? (slow aren't they.)

"How in the depths of hell do you know my first name?!" Inuyasha pointed out, wondering if she knows that him and Kagome are dating or should I say engaged.

Like she read his mind, she smile at him and said "Easy, your brother or should I say my Sesshy told me that you two are dating and having sex."

Inuyasha froze when she said that. His own fucking brother told his and Kagome most private secret. Also to the most babbling girl who is Kagome's friend. What if she tells the others about this and knowing Ayame is in the drama club with her, hell will start. Then there's that idiot asshole, Koga. Know him and his fucking mouth, he'll tell everyone about it. Fuck.

"Rin, what do you mean 'your Sesshy'?" Kagome ask as Inuyasha stop his trance of thoughts.

Rin kept smiling "Well that's an easy one too. Me and my Sesshy are now dating." she said as Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws drop to the floor in shock.

"WHAT?!" they yelled. Before Rin could say anything else, another voice took in the conversation.

"Is that a problem, little brother? You're dating a high school girl just like I am, so why are you yelling about it? Sesshomaru said as he walk in.

Inuyasha didn't listen what the hell this fucking half-brother just said or didn't give a shit what it was.

"WHY DID YOU TELL MY FUCKING SECRET TO ONE OF THE MOST BABBLING GIRLS THERE'S KNOWN TO MAN, ASSHOLE?!" Inuyasha scream as he grab the nearest thing he can throw at him, which was a vase.

Of coarse, Sesshomaru dodge it and said "You'll pay for that. Come Rin." as he turn around to go to his room.

Rin look back at Inuyasha and Kagome and wave bye to them, then she follow her boyfriend.

* * *

Inuyasha's room:

When Inuyasha and Kagome went to his room to enjoy some peace and quite, but Inuyasha was still piss off.

"Inuyasha, can please calm down?" Kagome ask as she rub his shoulders.

"I AM CALM DOWN!" he yelled as he lay on Kagome's chest.

Kagome rub his head and said "No you're not. I don't see the big deal is about your brother telling Rin that we're dating?"

Inuyasha look at her and glare at her before saying "THE BIG DEAL IS THAT SHE'S GOING TO EVERYONE ABOUT THIS KAGOME!"

Kagome push him off her chest and Inuyasha fell onto the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, but Kagome just ignore him.

"Why do you have to act like a stubborn brat." she said.

"I am not a stubborn brat!" Inuyasha said as he took his shirt off.

"Yes you are!" she yelled back.

"No I'm not and that's final! Now let's have some sex." he said as he was about to kiss her, but she push him away.

"No." she said as she turn away.

"Why not!" he whined like a child.

Kagome glared at him and yelled "'CAUSE YOU ACT LIKE AN IMMATURE CHILD!"

"WELL EXCUSE MY FUCKING ASS ABOUT IT, BUT DO YOU WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND YOUR FAMILY KNOW YOU'RE DATING ME AND THINKS YOU'RE MY WHORE!?" he yelled back.

Her eyes were now covered by her bangs now "So I'm your fucking whore now?" she said a quite and calm voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "I didn't say that." he said trying not to make her cry.

"Yes you did." she said with a voice filled with hurt.

"NO I DIDN'T! EVEN IF IT WAS TRUE, WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO BE MY WHORE INSTEAD OF SOMEONE ELSE!?" Inuyasha yelled out, but then regret it when Kagome threw the engagement ring at him.

Inuyasha look down at it then back at Kagome, who was getting her clothes from his drawers, since sometime she spend the night there.

Once she was done, she starting walking to the, but at Inuyasha with hurtful eyes "Fuck you, Inuyasha..." she said as she left.

Inuyasha took about a minute to figured out what the fuck happen and started running after her. He past Sesshomaru and an angry Rin almost killed him with a chair.

"Kagome, wait!" he yelled out, but he got was a "Fuck you!" he sigh and went back inside.

* * *

With Kagome:

'Fuck him. If that the way he thinks about me then forget him.' she thought as she wiped the the tears away.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice called over.

Kagome look over to find Sango and Miroku coming up to her.

"Kagome how yo-hey, what's wrong." she ask with her voice with with concern.

Kagome wiped the tears that were still leaking out. "I'm fine." she stated.

"Did Inuyasha do something to you?" Miroku asked as Kagome look at him in shocked. Then she look at sango and scream "YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM!?"

Sango put her hands up "NO I DIDN'T! THIS ASSHOLE SOMEHOW FOUND OUT AND TOLD THE OTHERS!" she told as she pointed out Miroku.

"So the whole school knows now?" Kagome's voice got quite.

Sango shook her head "No, I made sure they never tell anybody else." she said as she smiled, for what she did.

Kagome look at Miroku for an answer.

Miroku sigh and said "I'll tell you how I found out."

* * *

**FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER NOW. SORRY IT TOOK MY AWHILE TO UPDATE, BUT SCHOOL KEPT ME FREAKIN' BUSY. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE A LITTLE MAD, BUT DON'T WORRY THEY'LL GET BETTER SOON...ALSO MAYBE OR MAYBE NOT I'LL PUT A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**OKAY IT'S QUIZ TIME! IT'S ABOUT HOW GOOD YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**#1: HOW LONG HAVE INUYASHA AND KAGOME BEEN DATING?**

**#2: DOES KAGOME'S MOM KNOW INUYASHA IS HER DAUGHTER'S TEACHER?**

**#3: HOW OLD IS SESSHOMARU?**

**THOSE ARE THE THREE QUESTIONS FOR YOU TO FIGURED OUT, PEOPLE! SO SEE YOU NEXT TIME WHEN I UPDATE!**

**P.S.: WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT MAKE ME PISSED OFF, I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD ENOUGH. 17 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ALRIGHT! ONE MORE THING TO THE PEOPLE WHO KEEP FAVORITE THIS AND NOT REVIEW WELL YOU ASSHOLES COULD TELL HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS! IT ONLY TAKES LIKE TWO MINUTES AND I CHECK UR PROFILES AND SOME OF YOU HAVEN'T WROTE A STORY ON ANYTHING OR AN INUYASHA FANFIC TOO. YOU'RE JUST AS LAZY ON THAT TOO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I AND NOBODY ELSE OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WISH WE OWN HIM PEOPLE.**

**OKAY I LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE YOU WERE TRYING TO CHEER ME UP, THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT, THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME. AS FOR SAILOR PEACH THE REASON YOU DON'T SEE IT BECAUSE I DELETED IT WHEN I GOT IT, BUT I STILL KNOW THE EXACT WORDS. IT WAS "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS THIS IS GETTING. YOU'RE A TERRIBLE WRITER. YOU REALLY NEED A BETA. AND YOUR STORY IS UNORIGINAL!". SO 12 REVIEWS FOR THIS SINCE IT A FLASHBACK OKAY ALSO IT KINDA SHORT.**

**PLUS IF YOU'RE UPSET ON WHAT HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 13, WELL EVERY COUPLE FIGHT SOMETIMES, SO I HAD TO PUT IT IN OKAY. ALSO THE REASON WHY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE THIS IS THAT I HAD PROJECTS IN ALL OF MY CLASSES TT-TT**

**ALSO I WAS MAKING TWO NEW STORIES. ONE FOR INUYASHA AND ONE FOR FMA.**

Me: Any who I-

Inu: I HATE YOU!

Me: OH DON'T BE SUCH OF BABY, DOG-BOY.

Inu: I NOT A BABY, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT TO KAGOME?!

Me: Like I said before, Inuyasha, every couple need to fight sometimes plus to me(and idk many to you people also.) it will tiny bit boring if you guys don't fight at all, but don't worry you get her back...in the next 3 chapters or 2...

Inu: SAY WHAT?!

Me: Anyway, let's start the story already 'cause I have to do my other ones too.

* * *

*Flashback* Miroku's POV:

_I was walking down the hall to Mr. Takahashi's room, to ask him to explain some parts of the homework to me. When I open the down(just a tiny bit!) I was shock to see Kagome and Mr. Takahashi kissing each other._

_'What...in...the...hell? I better keep watching' I thought as they broke the kiss._

_"There's something I gotta say." they both said to each other. Now I'm really interested in this. I saw Mr. Takahashi smile and said "You go first."_

_Kagome smile at him and took a deep breathe and said "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."_

_So Mr. Takahashi's first name is Inuyasha...AND HE HAD SEX WITH KAGOME?! I knew it! Hope they don't see me or I'm dead. I continue to watch Mr. Takaha-I mean Inuyasha froze in place, it look like he was thinking really hard._

_Suddenly I saw Inuyasha grab Kagome and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After they stop kissing, Inuyasha was smirking and said "Well luckily I was doing this today." he said as he was fetching something in his pocket. He pulled at a small black box and on one knee. When he open the black box, I saw a silver engagement ring. Wait, don't tell me, he is going to...HOLY SHIT HE IS!_

_"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he said._

_I look over at Kagome, to find her crying, crying tears of joy. Heck I feel like I'm going to cry right now._

_I saw Kagome hug him and said "YES! YES! I'll marry you."_

_With that Inuyasha slip and engagement ring on her hand and gently kiss her._

_Oh god...I feel like crying with pure happiness, I feel like I was watching a sappy romance movie. I saw them heading right towards the door...meaning right towards me._

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I whisper in panic, I ran down the hallway like a motherfucker. From the way I was running, I say it took me about 30 seconds to get out the freaking building. Also may I remind you that Inu-I mean Mr. Taka-ah I don't know anymore! You know what I mean, his room was on the fifth floor. _

_I continue to run until I caught up with Sango(my darling) and the others. Well except _

_for Koga and Ayame._

_"Guys!" I scream from the top of my lungs as they turn around and look at me. I "accidentally" trip myself so I could land on Sango's breast. Even if she was going to rip my balls off, it will be worth it.  
_

_"WHY YOU ASSHOLE!" she scream and hit me, but like I said the pain was worth it._

_"Sango, I must tell you something important." I said as I grabbed her shoulders._

_"What is it?" she asked, I don't know if she will be mad at me after this..._

_"Kagome is dating Mr. Takahashi." I stated._

_"What?!" the other said, I forgot they were there. I'm surprise that Sango isn't surprise by this._

_"How did you find out?" she said calmly, I knew I was in trouble now._

_"I was going to ask Mr. Takahashi about the homework when I saw them kissing and him proposing to her." the proposing part surprise Sango._

_"He proposed!" she ask and I nodded. She sigh them gave all of us a deadly glare._

_"OKay if any of you tell Koga, I not sure about Ayame, or anyone else, I WILL come to your house in the middle of the night with a chainsaw and hack you guys to pieces!" she said in calm, but deadly voice, that gave me a shiver down my spine. Of course we nodded._

* * *

Finally done!

Okay just red & review, I tired of writing for the night.


End file.
